I Haryon Avaquet Melma
by Vampire with a Soul
Summary: She is a girl from modern-day California. He is an Elven prince of Mirkwood. By a fantastic feat of magic, the two are brought together in a love that lasts through anything; and I mean anything.
1. Two Different Worlds, One Wish

Middle Earth, The Fourth Age, 1169

I sat outside on my balcony, looking out into my kingdom. As I watched the birds fly through the trees, I thought about what I was supposed to do with my life now that Sauron had been defeated. Then, love came to my mind. I realized that I needed to find a wife, if I was to be King one day. The only problem is, I dont want her to be just any maiden. I guess I actually want to be in love when I get married. I dont want to have a wife chosen for me. I went on a journey for Middle Earth, now Im on a quest for myself (at the risk of sounding selfish, which is not my intention.) I am determined to find her before it is time for me to take the throne. Given that my father does not die anytime soon, that should give me plenty of time. I just hope that nothing happens too soon. 

Legolas Greenleaf Prince of Mirkwood  

Allendale, CA, present day 

My boyfriend broke up with me today. This sucks! Every boy that I go out with just throws me off like Im some sort of disgusting insect! Ive tried talking to my mom, but she just doesnt get it. I feel like I cant talk to anyone anymore! I cant even talk to my best friend, since I dated him. My god, what the hell am I going to do? I just want to find the right guy for me. But what do I want in a guy? I guess he needs to be sweet, funny, yet hard-working and serious when he needs to be. I wouldnt mind if he was good-looking too. And who is he? Where am I going to find him? Or will he find me? Maybe Ill never know. Oh well. Maybe Im just not meant to have a boyfriend. Why does my life have to be so miserable?

Michelle West

Wishing someone loved me


	2. Christmas Eve Sorrow

Middle Earth, The Fourth Age, 1169, 24th of December in Shire reckoning

My people are celebrating the annual Winter Celebration today. Although it is a joyous occasion, I am sad. I'm sure that the reason is clear…I have yet to find her. Every day, I ask myself, _Where is she? When will I find her? _I know that I sound like a hopeless romantic, but it's what I am. I want to find that special girl, or I fear that I shall pass before my time.

I must stop here, for I must prepare for the festival, no matter how depressed I am.

Legolas Greenleaf

Prince of Mirkwood  

Allendale, CA, Christmas Eve, present day 

Christmas Eve…what a pointless holiday. It's so full of cheer and love…if there is such a thing. Does love even exist? I know, I sound like a hopeless romantic, but ever since he broke up with me, Ive been just depressed and down. I don't want to be, but I am. I saw him today. He said that I would get over it…that I'm strong. Ha, yeah right! I don't think Ill ever get over him. There will never be anyone like him again…ever...in my life

I have to go and get ready. We're having a party at my cousins house.

Michelle West 

Hopeless Romantic 


	3. Across Space and Time

Middle Earth, The Fourth Age, 1170, January 4th

I discovered a most curious thing today. I was searching the Library for something I hadn't read. I removed a book from the shelves and the bookshelf began to move! Behind it was what looked like a keyhole. The only thing was, it was shaped like the leaves of Lothlorien, like the broach that Lady Galadriel had given us when the Fellowship was in Lothlorien last. As I got closer, I noticed that there was a small heart in the center of it. I reached out to touch it, and it began to glow. This startled me, and I pulled my hand away. I wonder what it could be. I'm sure that I shall find out soon enough.

Legolas Greenleaf

Prince of Mirkwood 

Allendale, CA, January 4th, present day

I was looking around in my attic today. As I did, I found something. It was a little silver key. At the ring, it looked like those broaches that the guys in Lord of the Rings wore. I took it to my mom. She said that she had never seen it before, but that I could have it if I wanted it. I went back to the attic and got the box that it was in. Then, I went back to my room and fastened the key around my neck. As I looked in the mirror, I realized how pretty it really was. The key part was silver and really shiny. The ring was a beautiful green leaf with silver lining. I actually was happy for once. As I turned around, I noticed that there was something on the inside of the lid of the box. I picked up the box to take a look. It was a keyhole. I wanted to try it then, but I decided to wait until tonight. I'll document everything later.

Michelle West

The Curious One now

Later that night, Michelle tried to put the key in the keyhole. It was a perfect fit. As she turned it, a light started to glow from the center. Once the key clicked into place, the light was really bright and strong. Suddenly, a portal opened up right in front of her. At the same time, Legolas was in the secret chamber again, and he was reaching out to the heart. Michelle got sucked into the portal with a scream just as Legolas hand made contact with the heart. There was an explosion of light and next thing Michelle and Legolas knew, they were on the ground, with Michelle on top of Legolas. She had crossed into Middle Earth.


	4. Middle Earth

Mirkwood Forest....I guess

Okay, my day has been BEYOND weird.

When I found that necklace and tried that spell, I have no idea what the hell happened. All I can remember is flying and then next thing I know, I'm lying on top of someone who, until now, I thought was a fictional character. I opened my eyes to find myself staring into the extremely blue eyes of none other than Legolas from Lord of the Rings. What the hell? It was kind of awkward at first because he found my bondage pants and choker strange, but I guess he's used to the whole medieval style of dress so that would be a little weird, not to mention when he asked me who I was, I had a freaking DAGGER at my neck. He asked me how I got here - I suppose 'here' is Mirkwood - and I told him that I didn't know. So what are we going to do? We are going to see GANDALF THE WHITE! Oh man, this is like a dream come true!

So to recap, I'm sitting here, in the Castle of Northern Mirkwood, in this beautiful gothic bedroom right across from his room, wearing a red, crushed velvet nightgown that is SO comfortable and I'm going to see Gandalf the White tomorrow. I have to go to sleep so that I can be sure that this isn't a dream. If it is, though, I don't want to wake up.

Michelle West

Middle Earth, Fourth Age, 1170, January 4th

Apparently, that symbol on the wall was a portal to a different world. The only reason I suspect that is because when I went to touch it, there was a flash of light and before I knew what was happening, I found myself lying under this oddly dressed girl who did not look like she was from Middle Earth. She looked human, but her hair was black as night, along with her clothes, fingernails and the makeup around her eyes and lips. It seemed like the only color on her was her eyes, which were a kind shade of blue. Needless to say, she frightened me and I did draw my dagger on her. She would not tell me who she was, however, if I kept threatening her. When I backed away, she told me her name was Michelle West. Her accent was not one that I recognized and she seemed so strange. The only way that I'm going to be able to determine where she came from is taking her to Gandalf, which I will do tomorrow. We are fortunate that he is staying with us at the moment. Hopefully, he will be able to determine where she is from.

On a personal note, there is something about that girl that intrigues me. I'm not sure what it is, but, thinking back, I realize that I couldn't take my eyes off of her. What in the world could that mean?

Legolas Greenleaf


End file.
